Paso a Paso
by Lady-Cremisi93
Summary: -No se puede perder un hijo cada mes, nos separa esta busqueda insesante de familia; no puedo mas.- murmuro la pelinegra con resignacion y dolor en cada palabra... -Adoptemos- dijo el peliplata.
1. Vistazo

**Hola querida comunidad de fanfiction, para mis nuevos lectores mucho gusto y para los que siguen lo que publico les pido una enorme disculpa, he estado desaparecida demasiado tiempo y es que han sucecido muchas cosas; como algunas ya saben en mis vacaciones pasadas termine una relacion amorosa y mi computadora se daño dejandome varada y sin poder escribir mas. Afortunadamente recupere mis antiguos escritos gracias a que me aconsejaron alguna vez respaldarlos en pendrive pero seguia sin tener donde escribir, recibi de navidad una bella lapto nueva y aqui estoy, disculpen tambien los errores gramaticales pero esta version no me los corrije y no soy buena para ello :( Cumpli años en Octubre, rescate una bella gatita hace 3 semanas y un sinfin de cosas mas.**

**No abandonare mis otros fics, proximamente estare actualizandolos pero la pc me la dieron hace apenas un par de semanas y entre los examenes de la universidad, mis quehaceres y diligencias propios y aprender a utilizar el ordenador nuevo no habia tenido tiempo de escribir, hoy se me ocurrio esta historia que hasta ahora sera corta. Sigo teniendo en vigencia mi pagina en facebook titulada Lady Cremisi, es de me gusta. Alli encontraran las imagenes de mis historias, actualizaciones y demas noticias. Espero reciban con tanto amor este fic como los anteriores. ¡Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo y Feliz Dia del Amor y la Amistad a mis amores bellos que me lean aqui! sin ustedes, cremisi no existiria. Un beso.**

* * *

><p>-¿Que te parece esto?- señalo una pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.<p>

-Creo que con eso lo volveras loco Kag.- contesto a su lado una castaña risueña.

Kagome ofrecio la tarjeta de credito a la dependienta y siguio sus pasos hacia la caja registradora, iba tan feliz y sonriente que por sus poros solo irradiaba luz iridiscente ella sentia que ese era el dia. Pago las compras y salio con su amiga y compañera de tertulias, irian a por un helado y luego la llevaria hasta su residencia y seguiria su camino hasta su hogar. ¡Que gran sorpresa se llevaria su marido!

-Pero, ¿por que tan segura Kag?- pregunto con incertidumbre la castaña, ya habian pasado por esto. Su amiga y su esposo llevaban buscando un hijo casi 2 años, y no habia mas resultado que un altibajo de emociones.

-Simplemente siento que esta vez la prueba dara positivo, algo en mi me lo dice. Y ya Sango, basta de conversacion esa cena especial no se hara sola y no quiero que Sophie la haga por mi, quiero que hoy todo sea especial.- dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba, tomaba las compras y se disponia a salir hacia el estacionamiento buscando su Chevy Cruze 2012 color azul, amaba ese color.

Encendio el automovil y el motor ronroneo, lo calento un poco y salio manejando despacio... bueno, menos rapido que de costumbre, amaba la velocidad. Dejo a Sango frente al hermoso condominio donde esta vivia con su pareja y siguio como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el conjunto residencial Luna de Oeste, el vigilante enseguida dejo correr el porton electrico, saludandola con la mano. Ella era tan amigable. Estaciono el auto en el garaje y practicamente salto del asiento con el monton de bolsas, era adicta a las compras. Abrio la puerta y sintio paz infinita como adoraba llegar a casa.

-Sophie ya estoy aqui.- dijo elevando la voz para que la muchacha de la limpieza la escuchara donde quiera que este.

-Señora Taisho estoy terminando de vestir las camas y ya bajo a comenzar la cena.- dijo apresurada una joven mujer de cabello rubio y rizado; se veia medio aniñada.

-Oh tuteame por Dios, dime Kagome.- con una sonrisa.- Y por cierto, relajate yo hare la cena cuando termines puedes irte si quieres.

Kagome se dispuso a lavar los vegetales mientras canturreaba sin que se entendiera ni una sola palabra, estaba tan feliz simplemente eso. Comenzo a preparar una deliciosa ensalada de col morada con peras, nueces de california y arandanos, no entendia porque tenia ese nombre si llevaba unos cuantos ingredientes mas a parte de esos pero bueno, son recetas murmuro. Pico las coles, la zanahoria y la cebolla, al terminar eso hizo el aderezo y añadio los arandanos, pico las peras y refrigero todo. Luego comenzo a preparar el plato principal Salmon al horno con patatas, la casa se habia llenado con el olor del pescado y sintio nauseas, luego de eso sonrio; esta vez si seria enserio.

Tenia 9 años con Sesshoumaru Taisho de los cuales 4 era como esposos y 2 buscando ser padres. El camino habia sido duro y sinuoso, empinado y nada facil pero valia la pena. Sesshoumaru valia la pena, su relacion valia la pena y por eso tenian esos lazos, tan fuertes y arraigados. Ella lo amaba y el la amaba, a pesar de todo lo que habian pasado aun estaba esa chispa que pocas parejas mantienen luego de los 2 años juntos. Miro el reloj que yacia en la impecable pared balnca y este marcaba las 4 pm, a las 5 o 6 llamaria la bionalista con los resultados de la prueba era solo una de las muchas ventajas de ser una de las personas influyentes del medio social alto. Reviso el pescado y noto que ya se estaba dorando, preparia el postre y pondria a enfriar un delicioso vino de crianza Louro Do Bolo 2010 de uvas Godello, un vino ideal para los pescados azules. Ella solo tomaria agua para prevenir, estaba tan contenta. A las 5 en punto tenia la cena lista asi que coloco la mesa como le habian enseñado cuando habia estudiado modelaje y subio rapido a arreglarse. Se dio un baño con jabon perfumado para que su piel despidiera una rica y vibrante fragancia, se coloco crema de almendras y luego una lenceria fina y sensual de color blanco perla que seria escondido por un delicioso vestido de sutil seda en color verde agua, con caida gracil y escote en la espalda pronunciado, se hizo un recogido juvenil con mechones rebeldes y azabaches bailando al son de sus pasos, unas finas sandalias de color plata y unos zarcillos finos que Sesshoumaru le habia regalado para su aniversario hace apenas 2 meses, no habia conseguido ocasion para estrenarlos pero esta era la propia. Se coloco unas gotas de perfume y bajo a esperar en el sofa color caramelo que estaba en la sala de estar junto al telefono.

Justamente a las 5 y 40 minutos escucho las llantas de la ford explorer 2012 blanca de su marido y al mismo instante que escuchaba resonar los pasos de los zapatos de vestir negros repicaba el telefono color negro puesto en la mesita de nogal. Contesto llena de ilusion mientras el peliplata protagonista de su cena entraba, le hacia señas con las manos para que no fuera a interrumpir, pego el auricular lo mas que pudo a su oreja derecha esperando impaciente el resultado mientras escuchaba el papeleo mientras buscaban el resultado de su prueba, estaba segura que diria positivo, tenia 2 semanas de retraso y hoy se habia mareado y habia sentido nauseas.

-Señora Taisho su prueba a dado negativo.- practicamente murmuro una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular, en la voz pesaba la pena. Un silencio se hizo presente en la linea.- ¿Sigue alli? ¿Me escucho?

-Si, muchas gracias. Feliz noche.- salio un murmullo quedo que se transformo en barullo mientras el nudo en su garganta bajaba y se alojaba en su epigastrio, colgo el telefono y sonrio vaciamente a su esposo, este al ver la falta de luz en sus ojos se acerco a ver que sucedia.

-Pequeña ¿paso algo?- pregunto con voz serena y apasible.

-No, nada. Ven, te prepare la cena ya.- parecia una automata.

El peliplata de ojos dorados queria ir a darse una ducha pero podia sentir o mejor dicho ver en la tension reflejada en los hombros de su mujer que algo no se encontraba bien, no queria dejarla sola ni 5 minutos hasta que ella decidiera contarle lo que pasaba por su hermosa cabeza.

Tomo asiento en la mesa de 8 puestos fabricada en madera y vidrio y observo todos y cada uno de los movimientos que la pelinegra daba para servir los platos de algo que podia decir olia y se veia apetecible. Kagome era una mujer completa y versatil, lo supo la primera vez que la vio en aquel cafe pintoresco del centro de la ciudad, hacia malabares para tomar ordenes y servir mientras leia un grueso libro de algo que parecia una asignatura universitaria, y aun entre tantos malabares no hacia mas que sonreir.

Cuando la pelinegra tomo asiento a su lado y le hizo señas con la cabeza para que sirviera el vino solo pudo decir dos cosas.

-Estas pero demasiado hermosa pequeña, y debo decir que tambien estas apetecible.- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono un poco mas grave y profundo. Pero tengo una duda, ¿puedes tomar? Digo, ¿no le hara daño al bebe?

Kagome sonrio con melancolia y nego con la cabeza tan suave que ni su flequillo a la moda se movio, Sesshoumaru comprendio al instante todo; la prueba habia dado negativo. Luego de servir las dos copas, movio su ancha mano y cubrio la fragil de ella, como en sentido de apoyo y no recibio respuesta alguna., comenzaria su calvario nuevamente.

Comieron en un silencio sepulcral ni el resoplar del viento contra los cristales de las ventanas era audible, como si todo se hubiese quedado en dictioteno por la triste noticia. Sesshoumaru se propuso hacerle pasar una noche inolvidable en la cama, queria hacerla sentir hermosa y deseada, lo lograria... Eran dos en esto. Terminaron la cena, Kagome apenas y toco la comida, recogio todo y puso los desperdicioes en el container de la basura, luego coloco los platos en la lavavajillas y suspiro fuertemente. Sesshoumaru habia subido inmediatamente y ella lo habia agradecido, queria pasar su duelo en silencio. Apago las luces y subio uno a uno los escalones con pesadez en su espiritu, dolor en su alma y el corazon en cientos de pedazos.

En la alcoba matrimonial el peliplata la esperaba con la luz tenue y ya dispuesto en unos simples boxers negros, habia acondicionado la sala para que ella fuera el centro de atencion, queria simplemente amarla. Ella entro y ni noto que estaba ligeramente en penumbras, se quito los pendientes sin reparar que su marido la miraba desde el mullido colchon blanco, solto su cabello y Sessh se sintio rechazado pues era lo que mas queria hacer, dejar esa melena al viento. Se levanto de la cama y camino como un felino, suave y sin hacerse notar, tan suave que Kagome solto su vestido sin percatarse que lo tenia detras de ella.

Su gran y varonil mano se poso en el delicado y perfumado hombro de ella, se encontraba ligeramente excitado solo de sentir su fragancia y de ver su gracil figura envuelta en fina lenceria, sintio una pequeña mano sobre la de el que detenia el recorrido que llevaba hasta su clavicula.

-No tengo ganas, lo siento.- fue todo lo que salio de la boca de la mujer que ni siquiera los ojos levanto para hablar.

El peliplata suspiro resignado era una batalla que no queria librar, quito suavemente la mano y recogio del pie de cama un mono de pijama, se lo coloco mientras ella se metia debajo de las gruesas cobijas y miraba fijamente la pared en blanco.

-¡Maldita Sea!.- mascullo el peliplata y salio dando un portazo que retumbo por todo el espacio rompiendo la aparente calma.

Al termino del eco de esto Kagome rompio a llorar como un niña pequeña, y sus sollozos solo aumentaron al escuchar el rugir del motor que en el garaje dejaba su puesto vacio. Lloraba desde lo mas profundo de su ser y afuera solo era un reflejo de la tormenta interna. Se sentia confundida, no sabia que hacer. Llamarle al movil seria inutil, solo discutirian y harian la brecha mas ancha.

Lloro como por 3 horas ininterrumpidamente hasta que sus ojos no dieron para mas y se quedaron cerrados, cansados de develar su alma y pelear con su mente. A las 2 y 30 de la madrugada su garganta seca por los sollozos la hicieron despertar, miro a su lado y la cama seguia vacia. Bajo con suaves pisadas y sorbiendo un poco los fluidos nasales llegando hasta la cocina, saco de la alacena un vaso y lo lleno con agua tomandosela toda de un solo sorbo; dejo el vaso en la encimera y camino hasta la sala, tomo el mando de la television y lo encendio sintonizo un canal cualquiera distrayendo su mente atormentada con ideas inutiles e idiotas, estuvo asi alrededor de 30 minutos hasta que el cansancio la vencio de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru llego con el alba olia a tabaco y un poco de alcohol, se sintio el peor hombre del mundo cuando la vio acurrucada en el mueble dormida con la cara inflamada y enrojecida por el llanto. La tomo en brazos notando lo liviana que estaba y la subio hasta la alcoba, posandola en la cama y quedandonse prendado de su belleza eterea que se coloreaba con el matiz carmesi del amanecer. Era un bastardo por dejarla sola pero el tambien estaba herido, tambien sentia una perdida. No podia dormir con ella oliendo asi, se metio en el baño y se ducho, la escucho llamarlo y solo contesto con un aqui.

Kagome se levanto y abrio un poco la puerta del baño, escuchando la ducha y viendo ligeramente los contornos del cuerpo masculino gracias a las puertas semitransparentes que se coloreaban de vapor con el agua caliente.

-¿Vas llegando?- un murmullo somnoliento salio de su boca.

-No querida, estoy dandome una ducha para irme antes, hay unas cosas del proximo contrato que no revise ayer y pense en revisarlas hoy.- mintio, era un idiota por mentirle pero ¿para que lastimarla mas con la verdad?

Kagome sabia que mentia, su ropa desprendia el olor particular de un bar aunque sabia que vestido de pantalon de pijama y abrigo no entraria a ninguno, sabra Dios en que casa habia amanecido. Sonrio falsamente, se mentia pensando que su matrimonio era idilico, intentar concebir solo los estaba alejando. Era momento de darse por vencidos, o al menos ella habia decidido darse por vencida. Camino lentamente y se recosto de nuevo, tenia un pequeño dolor en su vientre que le indicaba el malestar de la llegada menstrual. Una lagrima murio en la almohada.

* * *

><p><strong>-Domingo 26 de Febrero del 2012-<strong>

**Espero que dejen sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias en un review; recuerden que es mi fuente de inspiracion y solo asi (inspirada) puedo actualizar rapido. Los quiero.**

**Lady Cremisi.**


	2. Tormenta de Arena

**Hola mis amores aqui les traigo un poco mas de mi nueva historia, repito las otras no las he abandonado solo que coloco mis ideas en orden y esta fluye mas rapido :) espero la disfruten. Las invito a la pagina de fb, solo tecleen Lady Cremisi y denle me gusta para que sigamos en contacto.**

**Gracias a: JC, DanLRadcliffeW, Faby Sama, Anilem, Lady-Darkness-chan; Gracias por su apoyo y sus bellos reviews que me motivan a continuar este fic. Espero le den un buen recibimiento a este capitulo y no odien la trama, aun no. En las historias de amor a veces nos toca sufrir mucho al principio para recibir una recompensa muy grata queda de nosotros si rendirnos o no, yo voto porque no nos rindamos. ¡saludos!**

**pd: algo que olvide en el capitulo pasado, los personajes no son de mi autoria sino de Rumiko Takahashi quien benditamente los creo yo solo los tomo para que me ayuden en mis inventos.**

* * *

><p>Tal como lo habia sospechado esa mañana su menstruacion habia bajado justo cuando el sol llegaba al algido punto del medio dia, ella llevaba un pantalon de mezclilla y una comoda aunque elegante blusa de color azul marino, estaciono su automovil en un centro comercial concurrido, tomo su cartera y se bajo caminando con paso decidido hacia un bufete de abogados.<p>

No sabia si era lo mejor pero era lo que su intuicion le decia que hiciera, habia esperado alguna llamada para almorzar, algunas flores sorpresas o tan siquiera un recado con su secretaria donde pudieran disculparse por sus actitudes pero no tenia ni señales de Sesshoumaru, asi que ya estaba decidido; le pediria el divorcio.

El Sr. Hemlich llevaria su caso, no pedia manutencion, no solicitaba reparticion equitativa de los bienes, no deseaba quedarse con la casa o el chalet en las montañas ni mucho menos con la cabaña playera, solo deseaba conservar el local donde ella vendia sus productos naturales, la base de sus ingresos sin olvidar que era Licenciada en Literatura carrera que ejercia mediante charlas, seminarios y con la publicacion de algunos libros de su autoria y recibia unas regalias jugosas hasta se hablaba de utilizar una de sus obras como guion en una pelicula.

Suspiro cuando termino de cerrar la pesada puerta del despacho, era doloroso sentir que lo mejor para ella era simplemernte disolver su matrimonio, su relacion. Sesshoumaru tenia que comprenderla, rogaba porque fuera asi. Asi como llego se fue, con el animo caido. No queria volver a su hogar asi, asi que se subio en su auto y manejo rumbo a casa de su madre. Deseaba tanto un lugar reconfortante donde poder siquiera sonreir sinceramente.

Los papeles estarian listos en aproximadamente 2 dias, pues no era un documento complicado seria dificil esperar y no demostrarle a el sus nervios, queria enviarle el documento a su oficina y solo desaparecer, no soportaba la idea de perderlo pero no queria atarlo a ella sin siquiera poderle dar los hijos que el al principio de su relacion tanto anhelaba, era todo tan confuso. Su madre regaba un rosal en el jardin de la parte delantera de la casa, se estaciono y solo la abrazo fuertemente.

Su madre la invito a pasar y le preparo una taza de te humeante, lo tomo con gusto, charlaron del tiempo, de algun par de noticias, de algun chisme familiar desconocido y entre risas salio a flote la verdad.

-Kagome tu no vienes sin avisar solo porque amanecio mas soleado que ayer ¿que sucede?- dijo su madre con un tono puro y lleno de paz.

-Simple, negativo otra vez.- una mueca entristecida adornaba el rostro de alabastro. Su madre solo odia compadecerse, ella habia tenido 4 bellos hijos de la manera mas facil como quien dice y sufria al ver a su hija padecer tanto para lograr el sueño de dar vida.

-Tranquila hija, todo mejorara. Seguro Sesshoumaru buscara las maneras de que todo se solucione.- dijo con tono maternal la mujer de figura gracil y cabellos entrecanos.

Kagome trago grueso espero que dos gruesos lagrimones bajaran por sus palidas mejillas y solo luego de eso pudo articular alguna palabra.

-Le pedire el divorcio mamá, es solo lo mejor para ambos.- suspiro.- Lo unico que hacemos es discutir y discutir esta incesante busqueda solo nos esta separando y cada vez la brecha es mas grande siento que me asfixio, que no puedo mas.

Su madre tomo la tetera y le sirvio un poco mas de té para calmar los nervios que eran notorios en Kagome. Como madre sentia que era algo absurdo como mujer, la entendia. Coloco su mano sobre su brazo en señal de apoyo y beso su coronilla de cabellos negros arremolinados.

-Puedes quedarte aqui, el tiempo que sea necesario hija.-

Kagome sonrio mientras atajaba una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla con sus dedos que temblaban, sentia un calor extraordinario en el pecho donde se situaba su corazon pero el resto de su cuerpo tiritaba del frio. Termino la taza de té que ya se habia enfriado considerablemente y agarro las llaves de su auto, descorriendo la silla y levantandose con paso firme para dirigirse hacia su casa.

Manejo con prudencia como nunca habia hecho desde que tenia licencia para conducir, suave y lento por las calles concurridas de gente, automoviles y vendedores ambulantes, todo lleno de colores brillantes con alguna historia oculta que a veces como escritoria ella trazaba para sentirse lejana a la realidad, habia cometido grandes errores, habia sido infiel y perdonado infidelidades, habia amado y dejado de amar, habia ido de prisa y tambien demasiado despacio, se sentia cansada todo eso lo pense mientras la luz del semaforo cambiaba de rojo a verde para luego seguir conduciendo, no sabia si lo mejor era ir a casa pero el auto iba practicamente solo hacia alla o quizas era su corazon que traicionaba su mente.

Estacione su auto donde siempre, tomo los papeles y se bajo como si nada acomodando su flequillo sin necesidad de mirarse en el espejo, como toda mujer. Por primera vez se detuvo a escuchar el sonido que hace la llave al contacto con la cerradura hasta creyo escuchar el de los engranajes de la misma para abrirse, Sophie limpiaba la mesa, la pelinegra le sonrio y siguio hacia la habitacion principal, se quito los zapatos, se puso ropa mucho mas comoda y decidio que no queria saber de nada ni de nadie asi que se tomo dos pastillas para dormir que casi inmediatamente la noquearon.

-Sesshoumaru POV-

Se sentia como un animal enjaulado desde que habia llamado a casa y la unica respuesta que habia obtenido era que Kagome no estaba y que no sabian donde estaba eso solo lo hacia desquiciar, como pediria disculpas si ella se desaparecia. Estaba sentado en el escritorio de color negro tamborileando los dedos contra su superficie lisa hasta que su secretaria entro sonriendo con complicidad.

-Sesshoumaru me debes una botella de whisky que era de mi padre, no puedo creer que aun tomandola toda hayas tenido la voluntad de llegar tan temprano.- dijo con una voz melodiosa una mujer pequeña con rostro de rasgos suaves y figura firme.

-Disculpa Rin, necesitaba una amiga y solo te tengo confianza a ti, y aunque estoy aqui de pie me caeria de maravilla uno de tus perfectos cafes, tan dulces como tu.- dijo con cierta coqueteria inconciente el peliplata.

Rin se sonrojo hasta el inicio del cabello, esos comentarios de su jefe la hacian sentir tan vulnerable e inmadura se sonrojaba como una colegiala. Cuando su jefe habia llegado a su departamento pasadas las nueve de la noche penso que se trataba de algun mal presagio pero luego cuando este paso del umbral hacia la sala en pijamas no supo ni que sentir o pensar solo que era una verdadera sorpresa. Su jefe le gustaba aunque sabia y respetaba que estuviera casado, ella no era de esa clase de mujeres que consigue disolver matrimonios.

Se retiro de la oficina y camino rauda y veloz hacia la cafetera para preparar la orden no tan ordenada de su jefe, y sin darse cuenta mientras lo hacia estaba sonrojada es que Sesshoumaru era divino, sencillamente un hombre con un corazon de oro al principio penso que era de caramelo por lo dulce pero luego comprendio y rectifico que era de oro porque era simplemente demasiado valioso.

Mientras Rin seguia en la cafeteria el peliplata discaba hacia su casa para decir que llegaria un poco tarde ya que tenia contratos por sacar y ademas queria ir a cenar con Rin para agradecerle su apoyo de la noche anterior. De nuevo le contesto la voz de Sophie solo que esta vez la respuesta fue diferente Kagome estaba, pero estaba dormida. Suspiro fuertemente contra el auricular y escondio todo el dolor de su indiferencia en sus manos vueltas puños, se despidio de Sophie y colgo con pesadez.

Sinceramente no le nacia enviarle flores o algun otro detalle para conquistarla y hacerla sentirse mejor, si ella se sentia mal era por desicion propia, eso se lo habia buscado ella porque el queria contentarla y hacerla sentir bien inmediatamente que se dio el acontecimiento, aunque les habia pasado tanto que ya lo sentia como un episodio y sinceramente estaba cansado. Termino el papeleo cerca de las 7 de la noche apenas el cielo estrellado se colocaba hermoso y en vez de tener ganas de correr y abrazar a su esposa tenia solo ganas de ir a comer a un buen sitio con su secretaria, y asi lo hizo.

-Fin Sesshoumaru POV-

Kagome desperto de una pesadilla cerca de la medianoche, habia soñado que Sesshoumaru hacia el amor con otra mujer y esta de solo verlo desnudo se sonrojaba y eso la hacia sentir hasta mareada su esposo no seria capaz de eso... Observo a su lado y la cama ademas de estar vacia seguia arreglada, se coloco un sobre bata y aun aturdida por los somniferos salio hasta el pasillo y camino con paso lento hasta una de las habitaciones para huespedes, la puerta estaba entreabierta y con solo asomarse pudo escuchar su respiracion... ni siquiera podian dormir en el mismo cuarto, cerro la puerta suavemente y volvio a la habitacion principal a llorar en silencio.

Lloro hasta quedarse sin fuerzas y sin lagrimas antes de eso habia tomado su movil y enviado un mensaje de texto a su abogado donde le expresaba que deseaba que el divorcio le llegara ese mismo dia en la mañana a su esposo que le pagaria adicionl por eso.

La luz del sol golpeo el amplio ventanal y a Kagome eso le daba igual, solo queria a su marido de nuevo ¡lo amaba con locura! Pero ya el no era feliz asi que tenia que dejarlo ir, ella nisiquiera hijos podia darle. Se levanto y ella misma arreglo la cama, sabia que el no estaba ya en casa pues en el baño habia una toalla humeda y asi como sabia eso tambien estaba en el pleno conocimiento de que Sophie llegaria en cualquier instante asi que camino con paso decidio hasta el lavabo para lavarse el rostro.

-Oficina de Sesshoumaru-

Rin esa vez se habia arreglado un poco mas, llevaba un mejor traje y una gran sonrisa. Su jefe se veia mas calmado y tranquilo y eso la llenaba de paz interior, eran amigos y deseaba lo mejor para el. Cuando recibio el paquete de manos del abogado se extraño muchisimo pero no era una fisgona como para ponerse a revisar algo que no llevaba su nombre. Toco un par de veces la puerta de madera y entro solo luego de escuchar la orden de su jefe, dejo los documentos en la mesa y se retiro.

Sesshoumaru no podia creer lo que sus ojos leian, Kagome le estaba solicitando el divorcio. Era algo que no se esperaba, estaban en crisis pero... ¿era para tanto?

Ring... Ring...

-¿Aló?

-¿Señor Sesshoumaru?

-Si el habla.

-Lo llamamos de la clinica Shikon para decirle que acabamos de ingresar a su esposa con una sobredosis de farmacos y cortes profundos en ambas muñecas, con caracter de urgencia lo necesitamos aqui.

-V...Voy en camino.- tartamudeo el peliplata.

No podia creer que su pequeña, su hermosa pelinegra a parte de solicitarle el divorcio habia atentado contra su propia vida. ¡La amaba tanto que dolía, no quería perderla! Manejo como un poseso por la autopista hasta que vislumbro la clinica sus manos no dejaron de sudar, estaciono como pudo y se bajo corriendo... Si a Kagome le pasaba algo el no podria con la culpa, debio atenderla mas...

Los medicos corrian de un lado hacia otro y el no podia sino mirar con la certeza de que la mujer que amaba se iria de este plano terrenal, no sobrevivirian esta tormenta de arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que dejen sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias en un review; recuerden que es mi fuente de inspiracion y solo asi (inspirada) puedo actualizar rapido. Los quiero.<strong>

**Lady Cremisi.**


	3. Paso a Paso

**Hola mis amores aqui les traigo lo que tanto pedian ¡Un nuevo capitulo! debo confesar que este es uno de mis fics mas personales y que toca mas fibras de mi vida. Quiero decir o escribir algo que me falto en el primer capitulo, te lo dedico a ti; sabes quien eres no necesito colocar tu nombre o iniciales para que sepas que esto es por y para ti, tarde mucho en decirte lo que siento pero quiero que sepas que ahora es mi corazon quien habla. TA3J**

**Gracias a:DanLRadcliffeW, Prisset, Faby Sama, roxii cullen, Crystal-Cullen-Taisho94, ShinyStar200 y en especial a Darely cuyo mensaje por privado me ha llenado de muchas ganas para continuar por ti y por todas y todos los que me leen. Muchisimas gracias por su inmenso apoy aun en la distancia, es una bendicion muy grande para mi saber que cuento con lectores tan especiales. ¡Los quiero!**

**Los invito a buscar mi pagina en facebook, solo deben teclear en el buscador "Lady Cremisi" y luego darle me gusta para que interactuemos por alli, siempre estoy abierta a conversar con alguno de ustedes ya se por alli y por la mensajeria privada de aqui.**

**¡Disfruten que lo tienen merecido y gracias por esperarme siempre!**

* * *

><p>Le habian realizado transfusion sanguinea, lavado de estomago, la habian estabilizado y ya la estaban colocando en una habitacion, la dejarian en observacion una semana por futuras reacciones y acciones. El medico encargado dejo pasar al esposo sin saber que el era el causante de esa profunda depresion que habia llevado a la paciente a tomar esa extrema desicion.<p>

Para Sesshoumaru fue fuerte aquella imagen que habia apretujado fuertemente su corazon, yacia en la cama de aquella habitacion con perfecta iluminacion, una mujer con la piel mas palida que una hoja de papel, aquellos labios una vez del color del carmin hoy se veian sin vida tenian mas bien un ligero color morado, y sus ojos cerrados parecian dos medias lunas azabaches sobre el rostro de una muñeca sin vida ¿Tanto habia sido el daño a su pelinegra?

Camino suavemente como si no quisiera que el sonido del aire acondicionado fuese opacado por el ruido de sus zapatos de vestir color negros que combinaban a la perfeccion con su traje azul de rayas grises llegando a un lado de la cama de hospital donde estaba su aun esposa. En dos oportunidades su mano quedo a medio camino de tomar las palidas y vendadas de ella. Cuando su mano y cuerpo tomaron la valentia para tocarla se sorprendio de lo fria que ahora estaba.

Esa mujer que yacia alli recostada no era la mujer de la que se habia enamorado, no era su Kagome sino solo una sombra de aquella mujer, ¿en que momento se habia convertido su relacion en este manojo de emociones confusas? Por la cabeza del peliplata rondaban miles de preguntas sin sentido y sin respuestas. Escucho un barullo y llevo sus orbes doradas hacia la palida y reseca boca de la pelinegra, pudo ver como las negras pestañas que formaban dos medias lunas sobre sus palidos pomulos se entre abrian con gran esfuerzo, sonrio a medias; era un alivio verla viva luego de haber pasado horas pensando que partiria de este mundo.

-¿Firmaste el divorcio?- fue una pregunta en un tono tan bajito que apenas y era audible.

Sesshoumaru hizo de sus manos un puño y apreto tanto contra la palma de sus manos que sus nudillos perdieron el color.

-Maldicion Kagome, ¿solo puedes pensar en eso? Me tienes cansado.- dijo sin pensar ni moderar sus palabras. La ira lo consumia.

Kagome se hizo un ovillo y comenzo a llorar debilmente, su alma no podria con tanto dolor mas tiempo. Al instante en el que el ojidorado se percataba del daño ya entraba una enfermera a aplicar algun sedante. Sesshoumaru salio a la habitacion tal cual entro, sigiloso.

No fue a verla mas a la clinica, sabia que solo le haria daño porque el mismo estaba herido y queria que ella sintiera en carne propia lo que el sentia, por muy macabro que sonara. Habia pasado la semana y a decir verdad el ahbia estado poco tiempo en casa, cuando no estaba trabajando salia a comer con Rin o a tomarse un par de copas, siempre como amigos, asi habia sido su relacion hasta entonces.

Kagome llego cerca del mediodia, habia pagado un taxi pues sabia que Sesshoumaur no iria por ella, no habia ido a verla mas. Se sentia mejor y hasta un poc estupida por haber atentado contra su vida, pero en momentos de desesperacion el cuerpo y la mente flaquean y se cometen errores, grande errores, por ahora poco a poco limpiaria su mente de las heridas del pasado y ya luego le tocaria seguir adelante con las de su cuerpo. Su abogado le habia echo saber que él no habia firmado ninguna papel y eso ademas de irritarla le daba un atisbo de esperanza.

Sophie estaba en la cocina trasteando cuando escucho los pasos en la sala de estar, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y salio a su encuentro.

-Señora Kagome la extrañe tanto, el Amo Sesshoumaru carga un humor de perros desde que usted no esta por estos lados, no hace mas que gritar a todo el que se le cruza.- dijo con congoja la pobre mujer.

Kagome le sonrio y la miro con ternura, extrañaria tanto su hogar... Hizo una señal de despedida con la mano, no queria detenerse mucho tiempo a hablar para evitar que la nostalgia la llenara antes de tiempo, subio uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera acercandose cada vez mas a aquella alcoba que habia visto tantas peleas y reconciliaciones, tantos momentos de locura y amor y hoy ella abandonaba y dejaba en absoluta soledad.

Cuando giro el pomo recibio de lleno el aroma de Sesshoumaru, era una mezlca de madera, almizcle y alguna fragancia oriental, simplemente adictiva. Respiro lo mas hondo que pudo llenando cada centimetro de sus pulmones con su olor, intonxicandose. Queria poder llevarse ese aroma en alguna botella para en las noches esparcirlos en el que seria su lado correspondiente de la cama.

Tomo una gran maleta negra y la lleno con sus cosas, sus prendas de vestir, sus perfumes, zapatos y demas artilugio de mujer que alli estuviera, el closet quedo lleno de prendas masculinas que extrañaria ver cubriendo la piel de su marido. Al terminar de recojer cada una de sus cosas, tomo el telefono y llamo un taxi. Bajo con paciencia y un poco de lentitud debido al peso del equipaje y una vez que estuvo dentro del maletero del coche verdoso, miro una ultima vez la que habia sido su casa y hoy ya no era nada.

Llego a casa de su madre cerca de las cinco de la tarde y esta la recibio con un fuerte abrazo, que le reconforto todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, se sentia cansada. Su madre la acompaño hacia la que habia sido su alcoba de la infancia y la dejo para que ordenara y descansara.

-Sesshoumaru's POV-

A golpe de ocho de la noche llego a la casa, al ver el auto de su mujer supuso que se encontraba alli asi que entro con mucho cuidado para no alterarle los nervios, la sala estaba en penumbras al igual que la cocina, mientras iba caminando encendio una a una las luces y subio las escaleras mientras se quitaba el nudo de la corbata, toco la puerta de la habitacion principal y al no recibir respuesta se alarmo y la abrio de golpe encontrandola vacia. Busco en cada una de las habitaciones y no la encontro.

Supuso que se habia ido a casa de su madre, y a decir verdad era lo mejor pues no creia soportar mucho tiempo con ella en la misma habitacion sin explotar y hacerl reventar en llanto, a veces reprochaba su impulsividad. Termino de quitarse la ropa y se metio en la cama sin mas, sin siquiera ganas de pensar.

Desperto pasada la medianoche con alguna pesadilla, y no encontro sosiego en ningun cuerpo tibio, pues a su lado la cama estaba vacia. Se levanto y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, luego volvio y el peso de la soledad cayo sobre el.

-Fin Sesshoumaru's POV-

Kagome comenzo el nuevo dia de su nueva vida en el jardin de su madre, meditando un poco, escuchando a los pajaros trinar con aquella dulce melodia de antaño, le habia costado tanto despertar pues habia pasado mala noche, habia despertado al menos unas cuatro veces sobresaltada y se habia tenido que levantar temprano para no alarmar a su madre, esas eran las consecuencias de atentar contra tu vida. Se distrajo viendo como una gota de rocio se deslizaba entre los petalos de una preciosa rosa roja, abierta, dispuesta a servir de refugio a alguna abeja que quisiera llegar y acompañarla. Simplemente ella era asi, tendia a perderse en los detalles, a detallar a las personas pues era escritora y a partir de esas pequeñas observaciones ella comenzaba sus historias.

Se levanto con cautela y se sacudio la tierra de sus pantalones de mezclilla, se acomodo un poco el enmarañado cabello y camino hacia el portico para acompañar a su madre a tomar el desayuno, comio con pocas ganas pero aun asi lo comio todo; estaba cansada de escuchar que estaba muy delgada y palida y ya estaba bueno de dejar que la vida se le escapara como agua entre los dedos. Luego de comer se dispuso a leer un poco, no queria regresar de inmediato al trabajo, al mundo exterior, necesitaba reencontrarse a si misma.

-Sesshoumaru's POV-

Ese dia se habia vestido con uno de sus trajes mas finos y habia utilizado uno de sus mejores perfumes, oficialmente era un hombre libre, casado pero sin mujer. Compro una rosa en uno de los semaforos camino a su oficina y la dejo en el escritorio de Rin, de manera de agradecimiento. Habia algo en ella que le llamaba la atencion.

Se sento en su gran silla de cuero negro y respiro el dulce aroma de la libertad, se sentia nuevo, se sentia confiado, como siempre se habia sentido pero ahora mejor. Cuando Rin llego no perdio tiempo en invitarla a almorzar, ella se nego al principio hasta que el le conto que Kagome lo habia dejado, que habia sido por mutua desicion y que era lo mejor, que de su matrimonio no quedaba mucho mas que escombros.

Pasaron la hora del almuerzo divinamente, entre risas y cuentos de la vida de cada uno. Al peliplata le parecia sumamente adorable esa capacidad que poseia Rin para apenarse y sonrojarse por nada, asi que hacia o decia cosas adrede para provocarlo. Era volver a jugar a la presa y el cazador.

-Fin Sesshoumaru's POV-

Paso un mes, y Kagome se encontraba mas tranquila, habia comenzado a escribir una nueva historia y se sentia con las fuerzas renovadas, sentia que pudo y que podia hacer mas por su matrimonio pero Sesshoumaru no se habia manifestado asi que debia estarla pasando muy bien, habia vuelto a su peso normal, su piel volvia a ser del color de la nieve pero sin alarmar y sus ojos volvian a tener esa chispa que en algun momento habia perdido. Se habia reencontrado con amigos, habia ido a alguna que otra conferencia y alli habia conocido gente nueva, asistia a la iglesia los domingos junto con su madre y ahora sentia renovada su fe.

Pensaba en cortar su cabello y quizas hasta teñirlo, pero solo eran pensamientos. Esa mañana su abogado la habia llamado para preguntar por su recuperacion y tocar otro asunto mas delicado, ¿te divorciaras? Kagome no supo que contestar a eso asi que guardo silencio.

Su madre a raiz de esto le hizo una pregunta importante que ella habia evitado, ¿le amas aun? Sencillamente no sabia que contestar, o bueno si sabia la respuesta. Ella le amaba con locura extrema pero ¿y el?

-Sesshoumaru's POV-

En ese mes habia hecho muchas cosas, habia retomado su vida activa, llena de adrenalina y peligros que tanto le gustaban, habia conocido mucho mejor a Rin, compartido con ella y la pasaba bien, compartia con amigos de vez en cuando y con la familia otro tanto, los unicos momentos incomodos eran cuando preguntaban por ella. Es que no tenia respuesta alguna porque nisiquiera habia tenido el coraje para llamar a su suegra y preguntar por algo tan basico como su salud.

Es que era sencillo, se sentia mejor como estaba, se redescubria y a su vez descubria cosas en una nueva mujer. No habia tenido tiempo de repararse a pensar en ella, en su historia, en sus ruinas. ¿Era una escoria por eso? Si, lo era.

Estaba sentado revisando el ultimo contrato que habia llegado esa mañana a la empresa, y a decir verdad ya le estaba picando el hambre, dejo la hoja en la superficie lisa del escritorio y comenzo a curiosear en su lapto, se concentro tanto en lo que hacia que no se dio cuenta que la puerta se abria y dejaba entrar el gracil y pequeño cuerpo de Rin, sino hasta que levanto la vista y alli estaba la vision de su vida.

Rin y Kagome juntas, no sabia como reaccionar o que pensar, ni mucho menos que decir. Pero alli estaban las dos mujeres que llevaban las riendas de su vida por mucho que el no quisiera y viviera repitiendose la frase de que estaba mejor solo.

Una tan fragil y penosa, la otra tan arrebatada y extrovertida, una pequeña y gracil, la otra alta y esbelta, una con el cabello lacio y bien peinado, la otra con el cabello con vida propia, tan enmarañado. Alli tenia brisa y tormenta, manantial y torrente. ¡Que mujeres tan diferentes! Fue el unico pensamiento o mejor dicho el que tenia mas coherencia.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo sin titubeos Kagome, volvia a ser la de siempre. Extrovertida.

El se levanto y Rin con ese gesto se sonrojo y decidio retirarse. Señalo la silla que estaba de frente a su escritorio y luego volvio a tomar asiento, la pelinegra lo imito.

-¿Que tenemos que hablar?- fue directo y frio como una bala. Kagome hizo una mueca con la boca como conteniendo algun discurso muy largo.

-Nos divorciaremos ¿si o no?- arrojo la gran bomba.

Sesshoumaur tomo aire profundamente y lo solto con un resoplido, por un magico mes habia olvidado el problema legal, el quid de la cuestion, y alli cruzada de piernas en el frente de su escritorio tenia a la mujer de su pasado pero... ¿la queria en su futuro?

-Fin Sesshoumaru's POV-

Kagome escondia su tembloroso y fragil corazon bajo una coraza de desicion, necesitaba saber que pensaba el. Cuando habia entrado al piso y visto a la secretaria lo supo. Se gustaban. Necesitaba saber si seguia de pie en la batalla, ella traia preparado un discurso solemne de disculpas pero ahora no consegui cavidad en ese marullo de locura, tormento y pasion que sentia de solo ver sus orbes doradas. Solo queria gritar una cosa y era lo unico que en el crucigrama de pensamientos estaba descifrado y guardado. Le amaba con mas intensidad que antes.

Sesshoumaru la veia jugando con sus dedos y supo que estaba nerviosa, como no conocerla si habian pasado juntos tanto tiempo. El estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer y solo se le ocurrio hacer una cosa. Discutir.

-¿Vienes de nuevo con lo mismo?

-Si, dame una respuesta consisa y podremos zanjar el tema.

-¿Que quieres que te diga Kag? ¿Que quiero el divorcio?

El corazon de Kagome bombeaba muy deprisa y en su mente estaba el eco de su propio deseo, solo quiero que me digas que me amas.

-¿Eso quieres?- dijo buscando la manera de desestabilizarla, verla tan serena no era muy comun.

-No.

-Y ¿que es lo que quieres?- la seduccion se deslizaba por su voz como terciopelo negro acariciando el raz del suelo.

Kagome comenzo a jugar con un mechon de su cabello, queria mantener la compostura, los buenos modales y la calma.

-¿No me diras?

-Aun te amo.- las palabras solo salieron de su boca sin que ella pudiera siquiera detenerlas para pensar si era lo mejor.

Y alli el lo entendio. Le gustaba Rin, era calida, penosa y ese sonrojo era adorable, era compasiva, calmada y educada. Era una buena mujer; pero le hacia falta a su vida ese sazon que Kagome le ponia, le hacia falta esas tempestades que solo ella podia crear en un vaso de agua, le hacia falta la complicidad que ambos tenian, ese tibio calor que manaba siempre de su voz, esos ojos marrones con destellos verdosos que con solo verte querian desbaratarte. Le hacia falta a su vida lo que solo su pelinegra podia darle, Rin era hermosa y demasiado bella persona pero no podia ponerle a su vida los colores brillantes que Kagome le ponia.

El sonrio y de esa sonrisa nacieron unas palabras que no penso decir nunca.

-Tambien te amo, pero ya no es igual.- cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

-Nunca sera igual, y la verdad no quiero que sea igual. Me gustaria que fuera mejor, que fuera un nuevo comienzo. Paso a paso nos iremos reconstruyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero dejen sus reviews son estos los que me ayudan mucho cuando debo escribir el nuevo capitulo. ¡Gracias!<strong>

**Lady Cremisi**


	4. Besos de Miel

**Hola mis amores, ya comence a estudiar de nuevo y estoy un poco full.. Que rico es contar con su apoyo en cada nuevo proyecto que emprendo y es bastante enriquecedor recibir de ustedes consejos, tips y recomendaciones para crecer como persona y como pequeña escritora que soy. ¡Gracias!**

**Los personajes no me pertecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es mia.**

**Dedicatoria: Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte algunas seguro te harian reir y otras te harian pensar pero disfrutarias ambas. Te amo con cada fibra que compone mi cuerpo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Por y para ti mi jc.**

**Gracias a: alexavenuz, lady-darkness-chan, faby sama, DanLRaclidffe, goh the crow, jean carlos, moun (por cierto podemos montarnos en la correcion de los que ya estan ¿si? gracias)... Los invito a buscar en facebook la pagina de me gusta de lady cremisi alli recibiran mas noticias e informacion :) y por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews..**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru quedo perplejo, no hubiese esperado esa respuesta nunca. Pensó que sus palabras le harían daño y ella se retraería dejándolo en paz, pero no. Kagome lucia saludable, fuerte y sobre todo decidida. Y el solo podía sentirse confundido.<p>

Ella noto la indecisión en sus ojos dorados como la mantequilla fundida y decidió no presionar, era lo mejor. El arte de la retirada; quería ser tan dura como el hierro pero su solo olor la derretía, el tenia ese no sé que, que ponía su mundo de revés.

-Bueno, no se diga más... Te dejare seguir trabajando, sabes cual es mi numero, sabes donde vive mi madre. Espero estés bien.- dijo esto ultimo guiñando un ojo y así como un vendaval salió, dejando una marejada de confusión a su paso.

Si, el sabia como hallarla, el sabia tantas cosas de ella y en ese preciso momento no sabia que hacer con todo lo que sabia. Siguió trabajando pero en su pensamiento volutas de amor se disolvían y se perdían en la niebla espesa del desconcierto.

Pasaron dos semanas más, Kagome había comenzado una nueva novela, se había cambiado el peinado y hasta la actitud, se sentía mejor con respecto a todo y tenia algo muy claro, amaría a Sesshoumaru toda su vida aunque no estuviera mas en ella. Aun no firmaban el divorcio pero tampoco se habían visto mas, ella se sentía tranquila.

El por su parte ni la pensaba, así estaba mejor. Recordando sus fallas sentía que el amor menguaba y con eso el dolor era menos también, Kagome era tormenta de arena y el no sabia si le gustaban las tormentas de nada. Rin era tan tranquila y dulce, tan aniñada. Era ideal, o al menos eso pensaba el cada vez que salió o conversaba con ella.

**A toda marcha, a toda prisa**

**Voy escapando de algo**

**Así he vivido, así he corrido**

**Ahí están las medallas**

**Primer lugar este final**

**´pero al final no se donde estoy**

Kagome viajo a tierras lejanas, le encantaba sentir esa brisa fría golpeando su piel y ese aroma boscoso y húmedo la alejaba de los recuerdos que tenia de él ¿Qué se sentiría verlo de nuevo? Seguro no sentiría nada, había pasado tanto tiempo, sentía que aquel volcán de emociones estaba dormido, inactivo.

-Lunes-

Sesshoumaru se dispuso a dedicarse esa tarde y dar alguna vuelta en algún centro comercial, invito a Rin y seguramente la pasarían muy bien. Ese día llevaba una camisa que en sus tiempos había encantado a Kagome, miro la hora y sonrió. Estaba fresco y feliz. Llegaron al centro comercial a eso de las 4 de la tarde, hacia calor en los alrededores pero dentro todo estaba fresco gracias a los aires acondicionados, Rin se veía preciosa con una camiseta color turquesa y unos jeans ceñidos a su figura y él estaba tan guapo como siempre, con un suéter gris con negro y sus respectivos jeans que le daban un toque informal.

**No reconozco nada alrededor**

**Y quedara evidencia**

**De que mis ojos nunca enfocaban,**

**Lo que estaba cerca**

**Que esta vida tan complicada**

**Lo complicado lo traigo yo**

**Hoy reconozco fuiste lo mejor**

Estaban en una banca charlando como siempre, de pronto el levanto la vista y se encontró con el cuerpo femenino de la que aun era su mujer. Se tenso totalmente, podía sentir como cada musculo se contraía y se le hacia un nudo en la boca del estomago ¿Qué hacia ella allí? ¿Le hablaría?

Y en segundos esa pregunta tuvo respuesta, ella paso por allí y los saludo a ambos, como un robot con movimientos mecánicos, solo por inercia. Y luego de eso siguió su camino, sin mirar hacia atrás, sin mirar hacia los lados, con el corazón desbocado. El volcán no estaba dormido y mucho menos inactivo, estaba loco por hacer erupción debajo de la piel e inundar el cuerpo con esos sentimientos anestesiados por la distancia. Dio un par de pasos más en esa dirección y luego se detuvo y decidió irse lejos de allí.

Sesshoumaru paso el resto del día pensando si enviarle o no, aunque realmente lo que pensaba era que enviarle, quizás seria bueno un Hola Kag, que de tiempo ¿Cómo estas? O mejor un Hi Kag ¿me olvidaste? Lo cierto era que no se decidía entre si enviarle o no.

**Y si es de locos escuchar aun tu voz**

**Pues que me fichen de los locos el peor**

**Que aunque digan que aquí**

**Tu ya no estas**

**La realidad es que no es hasta ahora**

**Que te he visto llegar**

**Pues a tu lado que declaro nuestra historia**

**Comienza Desde Hoy**

Por fin lo decidió, le envió un simple Hola y terminaron cuadrando una salida y demás. Era todo tan imprevisible aunque de algo podía estar seguro, aun sentía algo por ella.

-Viernes-

Sesshoumaru iría por ella a las 8 pm, así habían acordado. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo aunque estaba sumamente nerviosa, hace mucho tiempo no sentía tantas cosquillas en su estomago, se coloco un delicioso vestido rojo que la hacia ver mas blanca y delicada, llevaba el cabello suelto y un maquillaje tenue, estrenaba perfume y sus ojos estaban llenos de vida, parecía otra. Él estaba mas guapo que siempre, con un traje impecable y el cabello prolijo, también podía sentir el montón de cosquillas en su estomago pero estaba seguro que eso era por todo el tiempo lejos de la mujer que alguna vez amo.

**Quédate un poco más**

**Tenemos tanto tiempo... recuperar**

**Sé que no he dado suficiente**

**Que no he amado con la fuerza**

**Que se debe, como uno debe**

**Se debe**

**Y te presento un lienzo en blanco Desde Hoy**

**Te propongo hacer historia Desde Hoy**

Paso por la casa de ella, toco el claxon y la espero pacientemente hasta verla salir tan hermosa como nunca antes, sentía su corazón latir con la fuerza de un motor y podía notar en el temblor de las manos de ella que estaba tan nerviosa como el. Ella abrió la puerta con las manos temblorosas, trastabillo un poco para subir al vehículo pero a la final lo logro sin lesionarse y el sonrió, seguía tan torpe como siempre.

-¿Estas lista?- fue mas una pregunta para romper el hielo que para entablar una conversación. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin saber si podía articular una palabra y no quebrarse en cientos de pedacitos. El manejo con cuidado, y de vez en cuando la miraba y sonreía, ella era hermosa aunque a veces se le olvidara. Ella jugaba con sus dedos para intentar evitar estar nerviosa.

**Y si es de locos escuchar aun tu voz**

**Que me fichen de los locos el peor**

**Por mas que digan que aquí**

**Tú ya no estas**

**La realidad es que no es hasta ahora**

**Que te he visto llegar**

Llegaron al restaurante y tomaron asiento lejos del bullicio. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, sin duda era incomodo no saber como comenzar una conversación.

-Estas muy hermosa, el rojo te queda de maravillas.- dijo el peli plata mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Tu también estas hermoso, te vez mas guapo con todo respeto.- dijo mientras sentía que su piel se erizaba gracias a los nervios que la ocasión le producían.

El acaricio su mano sobre la mesa, ella solo sonrió un poco mas. Su tacto era ideal, parecía que dejaba millones de chispitas que le recorrían la piel luego de un rato más.

**Si no es sensato escuchar al corazón**

**Será que este mundo habrá perdido una razón**

**Pues nunca he visto todo con más claridad**

El mesonero llego con las cartas y el ordeno un lomito asado y ella una ensalada ya que tenia temor de que al comer por la ansiedad le cayera mal. Él se carcajeo de verla tan asustada y ella solo frunció el ceño, como siempre. El siempre seria como un león indolente tomando sol en algún desierto africano. Cuando la comida llego ya no estaban tensos, se habían relajado y parecían la pareja de siempre.

-Señor, disculpe ¿puede traer una botella de su mejor vino?- el peli plata había tomado el mando como siempre.

-Mejor solo pide un par de copas Sessh, no puedo beber mucho o no estaré en mis cinco sentidos.- dijo con voz suave la pelinegra para no perturbar el alborotado entorno.

**La realidad es que desde este momento**

**Pienso viajar sin equipaje,**

**Sin mucho rodeo**

**Sin buscarle sentido**

**Apostando todo en cada instante**

**Sin mirar atrás, borrando memoria**

**Te propongo hacer historia Desde Hoy**

El la miro y con sus orbes doradas le dio a entender que todo estaría bien, el la cuidaría ya que si algo llegaba a sucederle él no podría vivir con la culpa. Ella asintió, solo necesitaban sus ojos para comunicarse, podían sentir esa llama de amor llena de vida latiendo debajo de la piel.

Unos cinco minutos después la botella estaba descorchada y las copas servidas con aquella deliciosa y caliente sustancia alcoholada que desinhibía sentimientos y reacciones, Kagome dio un sorbo y sintió como una calidez recorría su garganta y la dejaba decir tonterías.

-No puedo tomarme mas de dos copas Sessh, ya que así no podre firmar el divorcio.- allí iba una gran burrada que podía arruinar la velada tranquila y romántica que llevaban a cabo.

El gesto de Sesshoumaru se endureció y tomo de un solo sorbo toda la copa de vino luego de eso respiro profundamente y se volvió a relajar. Esa mujer que tenia delante, su mujer le hacia latir el corazón y sentirlo en la garganta, le hacia temblar las manos y sentir una ligera ansiedad a nivel gástrica, eso era amor. Seguía amando a Kagome.

Cuando ella vacío su copa el inmediatamente lleno ambas, y ella aunque comenzó a tomarla no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

-Te dije que mas de dos no porque no podre sostener la pluma para firmar, soy escritora créeme cuando digo que conozco mis limites entre la escritura manual y el vino.

-Siempre hablando tanto, solo tómala.- y ámame, aunque lo último solo lo pensó sin decirlo.

Ella confiaba ciegamente en el así que simplemente lo imito y de un sorbo ya no tenía mas néctar de los dioses en la copa, ya el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efectos causando risitas tontas en ambos.

-No quiero firmar, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad sin enumerarla y que paso a paso intentemos amarnos mejor que como veníamos haciéndolo... ¿Entiendes?- dijo Sesshoumaru, serio con las orbes refulgiendo cual chimenea en invierno.

Kagome trago saliva antes de comenzar a hablar, tartamudeo un poco al principio y luego nada salió de su garganta, carraspeo un poco y logro articular un murmullo quedo e ininteligible hasta que la niebla en su pensamiento se disipo.

-¿Qué pensara la gente Sessh? Tenemos mucho tiempo separados y pues todos creían que era definitivo.- la pelinegra estaba debatiéndose entre tomar la botella y empinársela sin servir el típico y refinado trago.

-Al principio si me interesaba que dirían, pero ahora aquí al verte sé que no importa nada mas que lo que yo piense, y para mi aun podemos hacernos felices, solo hay un ligero problema.- Sesshoumaru era un hombre nuevo, un hombre maduro y capaz.

-Dime.- Kagome también había cambiado, se le notaba hasta en la mirada.

-Preferiría hablarlo en otra ocasión, no quisiera dañar la noche que desde hace tanto te mereces.

-Sé que es de Rin, pero será como tú quieras.- dicho eso con la voz mas dulce que pudo articular entre las burbujas del vino que entorpecían su vocabulario tomo la mano masculina y la delineo un poco, era reconfortante su solo olor, quería intoxicarse, explotar de tanto respirarlo.

Sesshoumaru pidió la cuenta y con la misma velocidad la cancelo, tomo la mano femenina y la apretó un poco contra la de él. Tenía el tamaño perfecto para llenar el espacio que había entre sus dedos. Era ese momento cuando te perdías en sus ojos marrones como el chocolate que comprendías que lo que te impedía estar con ella no eran los problemas, sino el orgullo.

**Ahora que te veo llegar**

**Ahora que te veo llegar**

**Ahora que te veo llegar**

**No me digas que te vas**

**Ahora que te veo llegar**

**Ahora que te vi llegar**

**Ahora que te veo llegar...no...**

Condujo como poseso, saltándose cada semáforo. Moría por estar a solas con ella, por besarla de nuevo, porque se conquistaran de nuevo. Ella sonreía mientras apretaba su mano, era un sueño hecho realidad. Lo amaba con todo su ser y no importaba nada mas que ellos dos ¡Al demonio la opinión del mundo!

Llegaron a la casa que los vio reír, compartir, llorar, que los había visto separarse y que hoy junto a la luna será testigo de la reconciliación, parecían dos niños pequeños guiándose el uno con la mano del otro, la sombra masculina de Sesshoumaru recaía protectoramente en la femenina de Kagome que era solo un poco mas baja que él.

Llegaron a la alcoba principal, y el acerco el rostro al de ella allí a contraluz, ella acerco un poco mas y luego se fundieron en el beso mas perfecto que pudieron haber imaginado, ya no eran los besos de antes eran besos nuevos, con sueños nuevos. Tropezaron un poco hasta que cayeron en esa cama que tenía huellas de amor como la arena en la playa. No podían dejar de besarse, eran besos dulces, feroces, pequeños y más profundos. Eran besos cargados de amor, de nostalgia, de deseo, de espera, de incertidumbre, de Kagome y de Sesshoumaru.

Ella acaricio el pecho de él, adoraba esos vellos negros que el llevaba allí con orgullo, lo hacia tan hombre. El detuvo su mano justo allí donde el latir del corazón se hacia casi visible y ella sonrió tomando la mano de él y llevándola justo donde sentía que reventaría de felicidad. Eran dos corazones que al fin se rencontraban, eran corazón felices y hambrientos de mas, corazones de enamorados.

-Esta noche no quiero ojos de fuego, quiero besos de miel Mi pequeña Kagome.

-Te daría el cielo con estrellas si me lo pidieras, eres el hombre de mi vida Sesshoumaru. Perdóname…

-Estas perdonada siempre y cuando me perdones tú a mí.

Ella sonrió con ternura infinita y asintió sellando su nuevo amor con el beso mas dulce que nunca nadie pudo dar, era un beso como el había dicho de miel.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Cremisi. Tequila, Besos y sal o ¿como era? La cancion de este capitulo se titula "Desde Hoy" de Tommy Torres.<strong>


	5. Decisión

**Hola mis amores se que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que les entregue un pedacito de mi pero aquí estoy de nuevo, poco a poco porque estoy full con mis estudios y aunque tengo muchas ideas me cuesta colocarlas en orden...**

**GRACIAS INMENSAS A: alexavenuz, lady-darkness-chan, faby sama, steel0, Guest, Crystal-Cullen-Taisho94 Y A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN DÍA A DÍA Y QUE ESPERABAN CON ANSIAS UN CAPITULO MÁS. Les recomiendo buscar mi pagina en facebook: "Lady Cremisi" le dan me gusta y tendrán más noticias de mi y de mis historias..**

**Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi, la trama si es mía. **

**Espero sus comentarios. Disfruten, lo merecen.**

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru despertó con los rayos que anunciaban un nuevo día, inhalo profundamente recibiendo de golpe la fragancia frutal de su pelinegra y la estrujo contra su cuerpo recibiendo un murmullo de los labios que hace apenas horas había devorado a besos…<p>

Se puso a observarla detalladamente mientras ella descansaba en su pecho. Kagome definitivamente tenía el sueño muy pesado, y también tenia unas pestañas tupidas que la hacían ver como una princesa esperando el príncipe azul. Sus labios eran como un suspiro de azúcar, tentativos. Ella era todo lo que él podía querer en una mujer sin embargo, eso no eliminaba su confusión. Allí, mirándola insistentemente se puso a recordar su historia, a buscar en la memoria los detalles de su relación…

Mientras su pensamiento viajaba unos ojos marrón-verdoso comenzaron a detallarlo también. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron miles de chispas invisibles saltaron por todas partes, estaban hechos a la medida del otro sin duda alguna.

-¿Qué haces?

-Recordando… Recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos. Estabas leyendo un libro sentada en el suelo...

-Y tú te detuviste a decirme que se veía interesante lo que leía. Siempre tan galante.- deposito un suave beso en su mejilla y se acomodó un poco más en su pecho.

**You landed in my life****  
><strong>**Like a new and brighter light****  
><strong>**That made all my past seem in the shadow****  
><strong>**I always used to believe****  
><strong>**That beauty was skin deep****  
><strong>**But I need a new world to describe you**

Sesshoumaru beso la coronilla azabache arremolinando un poco el cabello… ¿Cómo había sobrevivido sin esa mujer? O mejor aun, ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en seguir sin ella?

-Kagome, perdóname.- tomo un poco de aire sintiendo que este no llegaba a sus pulmones siquiera.- Yo… Estoy confundido.

Estaba esperando que ella se levantara de allí y lo mirara con odio... Pero nada; solo podía saber que ella seguía allí por el peso de su cuerpo. Kagome ni siquiera había dicho algo, mencionado algo, reprochado algo, ¿estaría llorando?

Escucho un suspiro y se tranquilizo un poco pero eso no evitaba que siguiera expectante a cualquier cosa que ella hiciera. Lo siguiente que paso fue que Kagome se levanto de su lado y el no pudo mas que sentir un vacío en el pecho… La necesitaba como al aire.

-Perdón, si el tiempo que gaste trabajando lo hubiese invertido en llenarte de besos, de mimos, no nos hubiésemos separado…- llevo su mano izquierda hasta su frente en señal de desesperación, sin Kagome a su lado hasta sentía mas frio.- Yo me arrepiento de todas las veces que te hice llorar, te he echo tan infeliz cuando tu solo me has dado luz. Me arrepiento tanto del tiempo pasado y lamento tanto estarte hiriendo de nuevo con esto… Simplemente se me salió de las manos.

Ella volteo a mirarlo y su pena la abatió, era duro saber que el hombre que amas esta confundido en si te quiere a ti o a otra mujer que el mismo permitió que entrara, que siempre estuvo allí y que en un descuido ahora tiene papel principal en la obra que antes tú protagonizabas pero, no podía culparlo.

-No puedo culparte Sessh, no solo a ti.- Hablo pausadamente.- Si es cierto que me has hecho daño pero eso no me deja a mi muy lejos, cuando tu intentabas recomponernos yo me encargaba de desbaratarnos un poco mas y todo por un deseo o pensamiento egoísta.- Lo miro fijamente con sus grandes ojos pardos y él era lo que siempre quiso, solo se sabe lo que se tiene cuando se pierde.- No puedo decirte que esto me hace feliz pero si puedo decirte que me hace mas fuerte y me hace mas consiente de que te quiero en mi vida, hoy y para siempre.

Sesshoumaru la miro con tanto amor como era posible, ella era un ángel, tan paciente y comprensiva. No la merecía, estaba seguro de no merecerla pero también estaba seguro de que no podía renunciar a ella. Que egoísta era.

-Dile a tu confusión que puede robarme todos los besos que necesite.- no en vano era escritora. Y luego de esa frase deposito un tierno beso en los labios masculinos. Esperaría por el, valía la pena.

**And the time that it took to take down the wall****  
><strong>**Was the time that it took for me to fall****  
><strong>**Hopelessly weak**

La abrazo con fuerza tumbándola nuevamente sobre su pecho de donde nunca debería irse, quizás la respuesta estaba allí mismo pero como buen ser humano se negaba a verla.

-Yo sé que te amo, mi consentida.

-Sé que si cielo.

Estuvieron abrazados un rato que les pareció eterno, la respiración acompasada, los ojos cerrados, los latidos del corazón tranquilos… Ambos estaban en casa, y no precisamente por las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban sino por el cálido lugar donde podían refugiarse. Eso, era hogar.

-Sé que debes irte pero quisiera que te quedaras un poco mas, acompañarme a comer quizás.

-Con gusto me quedare.

Se quedaron dormidos de nuevo, era sábado podían hacerlo.

**No one can take you away from me now****  
><strong>**Don't worry if they take me away****  
><strong>**No one can take you away from me now****  
><strong>**Don't matter how long we have to wait**

Cuando volvieron a despertarse el estomago de ambos pedía a gritos un poco de alimento y eso despertó miles de carcajadas entre ellos… Complicidad.

-¿Quieres salir a comer fuera?- pregunto el ojidorado.

-No traje algo para usar, comamos aquí si quieres yo puedo cocinar.

-No es necesario, tengo ya todo eso preparado pequeña.- dijo con voz seductora.

Ella estallo en risas y bajo tomada de su mano las escaleras que los llevarían hasta el primer piso… Su casa, la casa de los dos si que se veía diferente ahora… Había perdido el toque femenino, las cortinas permanecían cerradas impidiendo el paso de la luz solar, el olor masculino impregnaba desde la habitación en el piso superior hasta la sala y noto que en una mesa del comedor estaba bien acomodada una chaqueta…

Kagome se sentó en el desayunador y se dispuso a observar a su _aun_ esposo cocinar, sabia que todo terminaría en un desastre pues el no sabia cocinar, ni siquiera el arroz le quedaba bien pero debía dejarlo esforzarse por ella, así como ella lo haría por el.

**The days before you came****  
><strong>**Were really all the same****  
><strong>**A greyness I used to call freedom****  
><strong>**Endless nights out with the boys****  
><strong>**The boasting and the noise****  
><strong>**To think that I ever believed them**

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos abstractos que no se percato de la mirada dorada como el sol que se había quedado absorta contemplando las cicatrices en sus muñecas colocadas despreocupadamente sobre la mesa. Cuando se dio cuenta se sintió avergonzada, se sintió estúpida… Movió las manos con rapidez intentando apartarlas de la mirada inquisidora que sentía llegaba hasta sus huesos solo que ella no era tan rápida, de pronto una gruesa mano masculina detuvo el trayecto y se llevo las muñecas hasta los labios depositando 2 tiernos besos…

-No me alcanzara la vida para pedirte perdón por el daño que te he causado pero desearía poder pasar el resto de los días intentando resarcirte todo lo que por mi has hecho.- la miraba a los ojos con una intensidad única, ella era lo que el toda su vida quiso.- Me alegra que lo único en lo que no hayas podido tener éxito sea en esto, en quitarte la vida. Yo no podría continuar en un mundo que no te tenga Kagome.

-También falle en hacerte feliz Sessh.- sus ojos estaban opacos.

-Shhs.- cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir con determinación.- No vuelvas a decir eso, me has dado toda la luz que has podido y me has llenado de inmensa felicidad. Antes de ti yo solo era un cuerpo sin vida, un alma sin consuelo. Tú me has salvado de la oscuridad tantas veces…

**No one can take you away from me now****  
><strong>**Don't worry if they take me away****  
><strong>**No one can take me away from me now****  
><strong>**Don't matter how long we have to wait**

-Tú también me has salvado, me has salvado de mis demonios diariamente. Me has salvado de mi misma.- Se acercó con lentitud a los labios masculinos y colocando sus manos en el cuello de él, lo beso. Lo beso lento, sin tiempo, lo beso dulce, lo beso suave.

Ese tenia que ser el paraíso, al menos para él lo era. Ya no tenía dudas, no tenía más rumbo que el que ella marcara. Era ella, Kagome. La mujer risueña, tempestuosa, complicada, la mujer que escuchaba las mismas canciones que él, la que lo arrullaba y le hacia cosquillas a sus pesadillas, la que lo entendía mas que el mismo y la que lo soportaba a pesar de todo… Era ella y nadie más.

**I don't care what they think****  
><strong>**You're all I believe in****  
><strong>**I carry you here****  
><strong>**And there's something of you****  
><strong>**In everything that I love**

-Te amo, consentida, malcriada y adorable mujer. Te amo.

El corazón de ella salto de felicidad en su pecho. Si, al lado de ese hombre terco y testarudo era feliz.

-Yo también Te amo, testarudo, terco e irritante hombre. Te amo.

Volvieron a besarse sin tiempo ni espacio, a besarse porque si, a besarse con amor. Solo una cosa podría enturbiar ese momento… El olor a quemado de la comida.

Se separaron riendo y Sesshoumaru apago la estufa dándose cuenta de que lo que estaba aun en el sartén no era ni siquiera comestible y cuando se volteo ya Kagome estaba con el teléfono en la mano para pedir a domicilio.

-¿Pizza?

-Seguro.

Comieron sin contratiempos y ya pasadas las 7 de la noche Kagome decidió irse a casa de su madre, quedarse a dormir allí no era lo mejor mientras el no tomara una decisión, no quería presionarlo. Sesshoumaru la llevo y le agradeció los instantes que habían compartido.

-Te propongo algo Kag.-dijo llamando la atención de ella.- Seamos felices pero de verdad. Felices porque nos amamos y nos encontramos en medio de tanta gente. ¿Quieres?

Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió con la cabeza pensando que su corazón explotaría de tanta felicidad…

-Para responderte a eso utilizare una cita famosa de Charles Bukowski "Mira, vamos a plantearlo de esta manera: para mí tú eres el número uno, y ni siquiera hay número dos."- y le regalo una sonrisa inmensa al hombre que había robado su corazón, nuevamente.

Se despidieron como si fuera la primera cita, ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero quizás era lo mejor.

**No one can take you away from me now****  
><strong>**Don't worry if they take me away****  
><strong>**No one can take you away from me now****  
><strong>**Don't matter how long we have to wait**

Kagome entro y se dio cuenta que su madre no estaba y en parte lo agradecía pues quería unos minutos para si misma sin olvidar que no quería contestar preguntas de las cuales no sabia muy bien la respuesta.

Entro a su habitación y se desvistió con lentitud, se dio un baño con un rico jabón de eucalipto agradeciendo al universo por cada regalo cósmico que le daba. Salió para vestirse cómoda y prepararse un té de menta… ¡Que divino era estar enamorado!

-Sesshoumaru's POV-

Llego sin complicaciones, era sábado y no había tanto trafico como de costumbre. Reviso su teléfono tenia 2 llamadas perdidas de Rin y un mensaje donde se le notaba preocupada. No tenia ni ganas ni ánimos para contestarle.

Nunca se había percatado de lo sola que se sentía la casa sin Kagome hasta ahora… Necesitaba su risa, sus comentarios jocosos, sus manos suaves, su cabello rebelde y negro… La necesitaba a ella.

Tomo su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto: "Te necesito más que a nada, te necesito porque Te amo". Y lo envió a Kagome sin saber que esta había dejado su celular apagado allí mismo, en la casa de ambos.

Se ducho y estaba claro, tenia que hablar con Rin y terminar la relación que tenían.

-Dios, sé que no me dirijo a ti con mucha frecuencia pero necesito que intervengas… Los daños colaterales serán inmensos.- una simple plegaria que reflejaba su temor más grande, herir a Rin.

Ella había sido su amiga, su soporte y pilar en momentos duros… La mujer que había estado allí para el cuando su vida se derrumbaba, él había colocado en ella el peso de mantenerlo feliz cuando no estaba Kagome y ahora llegar y decirle que debían separarse de seguro la dañaría… Le parecía injusto lastimarla así cuando ella había sido tan buena con él. Además de que se sentía un canalla por haberle regalado el noviazgo más corto.

Espero una respuesta de Kagome y esta no llego nunca… Que raro.

Durmió con demasiada intranquilidad, no quería dañar a ninguna de las dos pero tenia que hacerlo.

Ese domingo en la mañana tomo su celular y llamo a Rin para decirle que iba en camino a su casa y que tenían que hablar. Más que llevar objetos para allá debía llevar valor y coraje para no recular en su decisión. Era un idiota cuando veía a una mujer llorar.

Pensó en Kagome, en lo completo que se sentía cuando estaba con ella, en su sonrisa capaz de derretir el hielo, en los sueños que tenían juntos, en la comprensión que siempre le había ofrecido. Pensó también en que eran más que pareja, eran amigos, eran cómplices, con ella no tenia que fingir que estaba feliz o que estaba tranquilo y aún así ella nunca se alejaba de él. Ella era lo que él quería, lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba. No habría marcha atrás aunque estaba dolido por no haber recibido si quiera una respuesta al mensaje que tanto le había costado enviar.

Tomo el celular nuevamente y tecleo un "Estoy ansioso por verte de nuevo, tenemos que hablar" y nada, cero respuestas. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al conjunto residencial donde Rin vivía, estaciono y llamo por el intercomunicador para que ella lo dejara entrar.

Cuando la vio supo que seria difícil, la cara de ella reflejaba el dolor de la perdida… Ella estaba consiente de que seria dejada y él se sentía como una escoria.

Tomo asiento y espero que ella lo hiciera también.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?- no sabia como decirlo.

-Bien ¿y tu?- ella respiro hondamente.- ¿Qué tenemos que hablar?

-La amo. La amo con todas sus sombras y colores.- escucho un sollozo y cerro los ojos.- Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento.

Rin lloraba desconsoladamente, sabia que estaba ocupando un lugar que no le pertenecía y que tendría que pagar por el pero en realidad tenía la esperanza de que él le perteneciera. Debió imaginárselo, ella era su mitad.

-¡VETE!- rabia y dolor como escudo.

Sesshoumaru se levanto y camino hasta la puerta sintiendo que era el peor ser humano del mundo. Merecía una gran condena por romper el corazón de una mujer que solo le dio lo mejor de si. Justo estaba por devolverse cuando la imagen de Kagome sonriéndole y ofreciéndole su mano se formo en su mente. Todos merecían ser felices, y ella, ella lo hacia feliz.

-Lo siento…

Salió tan rápido como pudo de allí, había tomado una decisión y la respetaría, seria fiel a sus deseos como nunca antes había sido y solo Dios sabia lo mucho que le dolía lastimar a una mujer que solo había querido amarlo.

Manejo con cuidado hasta la casa de un viejo amigo… Quería hacer las cosas bien, Kagome se lo merecía. Él lo merecía.

-Fin Sesshoumaru's POV-

**No one can take you away from me now****  
><strong>**Don't worry if they take me away**

Kagome estaba atribulada, tomo un par de sus cosas metiéndolas con prisa en un bolso y salió para la que fue su casa, lo extrañaba.

Con las llaves viejas abrió y se sentó en el sofá a esperar… Lo esperaría lo que fuera necesario.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde escucho el motor y se puso de pie, le pareció una eternidad el instante en el que la perilla cedía y la puerta se abría… Y cuando lo vio de pie salto hasta donde él estaba y lo beso.

-Voy a salir mas seguido si me vas a recibir siempre así.- la estrecho entre sus brazos, era real, era de él.

-Quiero amanecer a tu lado los días que me quedan de vida Sesshoumaru.

-Que bueno, porque esa fue la decisión que tome. Te amo Kagome.

-Te amo Sesshoumaru.

Y ambos se entregaron en un beso largo todas las emociones guardadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que esta en negritas es una cancion de Marillion llamada "No one can". ¿Que opinan? espero sus reviews más que el alimento jeje<strong>

**Lady Cremisi.- no olviden buscar la pagina en fb.**


End file.
